Le Regret
by Albane
Summary: Défi de Llyane : la roulette russe. Un elfe de Fondcombe est rongé par la culpabilité...


Llyanou (dite Narcisse pour les fanfictionneurs) use (et abuse) du droit qu'elle a gagné sur nous, pauvres petits membres du Poney Fringant, de nous donner des défis à faire. Ce coup-ci ? La roulette russe ! 5 contraintes tirées au sort et débrouillez-vous avec!

Voici mon tirage:

**Peuple :** Elfes  
><strong>Lieu :<strong> Eriador  
><strong>Contrainte factuelle :<strong> La mort d'un personnage  
><strong>Contrainte temporelle :<strong> Automne, minuit  
><strong>Elément mystère :<strong> Rires

et voici ma réponse, une song-fic sur "Le Fou-Rire" de Bénabar. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Le Regret<strong>

Notre héros ne peut pas dormir. Il se tourne et se retourne sans fin sur son lit. La journée a été épuisante et la nuit précédente, quasiment inexistante. Il y a eu cette attaque d'araignées en pleine obscurité. Certes, les elfes voient dans le noir et l'obscurité n'est guère un obstacle pour eux, mais, tout de même ! On se sent mieux quand la Soleil brille au-dessus des têtes.  
>Les premiers frimas de l'automne ont sorti les orques de leur léthargie caniculaire, et ils ont attaqué. Et Vinimar est tombé au combat. On a célébré ses funérailles aujourd'hui.<br>Non, décidément, le souvenir de cet après-midi l'empêche de dormir. Il se lève, se faufile hors du dortoir et va observer la lune sur le balcon, surplombant la cité d'Elrond.

_Des allées, des chants d'oiseaux_  
><em>Un cortège de manteaux noirs<em>  
><em>Désolés, sans un mot<em>  
><em>En silence, en mouchoir<em>  
><em>Tu nous manquais déjà<em>  
><em>Et ce n'était que le début<em>  
><em>Il ne manquait que toi<em>  
><em>Notre cher disparu<em>  
><em>Quelques bien vivants<em>  
><em>Veillaient sur un champ de granit<em>  
><em>Monuments pour combattants<em>  
><em>D'une guerre qu'on perd tout le temps et beaucoup trop vite<em>  
><em>Désormais qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir<em>  
><em>Si tout est moche, si tout est triste<em>  
><em>Désarmés, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?<em>  
><em>J'ai prié Dieu pour qu'il existe<em>

La lune est haute. On doit approcher de la mi-nuit. Notre héros bataille seul avec les sentiments.  
>La peine ? Oh, oui, assurément. Celle immense d'avoir perdu un compagnon d'arme, un ami de chambré, un frère pour tout dire. Sa voix ne retentira plus et son regard ne brillera plus. L'absence béante et mordante le transperce de part en part.<br>La culpabilité ? Oui, un peu. Il n'a pas été le seul, mais c'est lui qui a commencé. C'est parti de lui, même si personne n'a pensé à l'accuser.  
>La honte ? Le voilà, le point crucial. Ce qui le tenaille vraiment ce soir-là. Pourtant, personne n'est là pour se moquer et même, personne ne lui a fait de réflexion, après-coup. Mais sa conscience n'est pas tranquille. Elle sait qu'elle a mal agit.<p>

_Ces messieurs des pompes funèbres_  
><em>Au recueillement professionnel<em>  
><em>Glissaient à la corde le cercueil<em>  
><em>Aux dorures inutiles<em>  
><em>Une dame à ce moment-là<em>  
><em>A dérapé dans les graviers<em>  
><em>En poussant un râle comme ça "Aaah"<em>  
><em>Qui m'a fait rigoler<em>

Il revoit encore la scène. Le bucher est dressé, forteresse de rondins de bois empilés en quinconce. Au sommet, Vinimar repose. Il est lavé, coiffé, apprêté et son corps a été revêtu d'une robe de lin immaculée. Il a l'air calme, il est beaucoup plus paisible que ceux qui l'entourent. Et puis il y a eu l'Eloge. Et puis les Chants. Et puis ce fut le moment de l'embrasement. C'est là que la catastrophe est arrivée. De là où il était, dans le cercle des invités, il a tout vu. Tout se déroule au ralenti dans son esprit.  
>L'elfe chargé d'allumer le flambeau s'est avancé. Il l'a levé pour le présenter à Vinimar, avec respect. Puis, le flambeau toujours levé, il s'est incliné profondément puis il s'est relevé.<br>Et sa tête a cogné un rondin qui dépassait.

Il y eut un bruit sonore et mat à la fois qui résonna dans le silence et fut aussitôt suivi d'un cri de douleur. Le porteur du flambeau tomba en arrière et finit assis sur les fesses, plus jeté à terre par la stupéfaction que par la douleur. Il chercha alors à frotter sa tête. Et se recogna lui-même avec le manche du flambeau.  
>C'est alors que notre héros a pouffé de rire.<p>

_Un fou-rire à un enterrement_  
><em>Je m'en veux, je m'en veux vraiment<em>  
><em>C'était nerveux sûrement<em>  
><em>En tout cas c'était pas le moment<em>  
><em>Je suis peut-être cruel<em>  
><em>Complètement insensible<em>  
><em>Au moins je n'étais pas le seul<em>  
><em>À rire le plus doucement possible<em>

_Comme une traînée de poudre_  
><em>Le rire a enflammé le cortège<em>  
><em>Tombé sur nous comme la foudre<em>  
><em>Le plus beau de tous les sacrilèges<em>  
><em>Dos voûtés, têtes baissées<em>  
><em>J'ai honte à le dire<em>  
><em>On poussait des petits cris étouffés<em>  
><em>On était morts de rire<em>  
><em>Nos larmes alors n'étaient plus des larmes de chagrin<em>  
><em>Et c'était pas par pudeur si on cachait nos visages dans nos mains<em>

Rire est si rare pour les belles gens ! De plus, il est généralement très maîtrisé, lancé poliment à la fin d'un propos, sur un signe de complicité ou d'ironie de la part du locuteur. Notre héros ne se souvient pas avoir ri spontanément depuis son adolescence. Pourquoi Eru a-t 'il donc fallu que cela le prenne maintenant, en pleine cérémonie de funérailles. De tous les moments de la vie d'un elfe qui soient, l'embrasement du bucher mortuaire d'un compagnon d'arme est le pire de tous, le plus solennel, le plus triste. Et lui, il avait éclaté de rire. Et son éclat de rire s'était répercuté chez les autres, ses autres compagnons. Il y eu un affreux moment où les rires étaient sonores au point de couvrir les chants. Il avait même vu les Princes se mordre les lèvres puis carrément le poing pour ne pas rire. De l'autre côté du bucher, la famille de Vinimar qui n'avait pas assisté à la scène, devait être outrée d'entendre ces fou-rires.

Et ils avaient des raisons de l'être ! Notre ami, dans la solitude du milieu de la nuit l'est également. Mais le mal était fait !

_À petits pas, la procession_  
><em>L'indigne file d'attente<em>  
><em>A retrouvé l'émotion<em>  
><em>Devant la tombe béante<em>  
><em>Je suis redevenu sérieux<em>  
><em>Où avais-je la tête ?<em>  
><em>À nouveau malheureux<em>  
><em>C'était quand même un peu plus correct<em>

Les yeux levés vers la Lune, notre héro repense à Vinimar, et brusquement, un souvenir revient à la surface de sa mémoire. Un jour, il renversé sa coupe. Il avait essayé de se lever en la saisissant pour lever son verre en l'honneur de… de quoi d'ailleurs ? Il ne se souvenait même plus. Mais toujours est-il que son mouvement s'était combiné à sa précipitation et finalement, au lieu d'attraper la coupe, ses doigts l'avaient percutée. Et le verre s'était reversé.

Assis en face de lui, Vinimar avait éclaté de rire. Il avait ri de lui et de sa maladresse jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

A ce souvenir, les larmes viennent aussi aux yeux de notre héros. Mais ce ne sont pas des larmes de rire…

_J'ai pleuré à ton enterrement_  
><em>Je n'avais pas le choix<em>  
><em>Tu n'étais plus là comme avant<em>  
><em>Pour rire avec moi<em>


End file.
